


that's why i stay here

by offsocks



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsocks/pseuds/offsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then he gets it: Seungri's <i>taking him home</i>. He's a stranger, someone Seungri just met, and he's taking him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's why i stay here

**Author's Note:**

> this work describes a person who is non-explicitly impaired by alcohol engaging in sexual acts and is written from the perspective of a narrator who is unsure of and somewhat dismissive of their partner's consent. although enthusiastic consent is implied, it isn't explicit and should not diminish the fact that, for the most part, consent is dubious at best. this is fiction and should not necessarily describe real life but please keep this in mind and skip this shit if these issues affect you.

They're in a club, one of the rare times Jiyong can get Seungri to come out with him. He loves this, thrives on the possibility of a whole new audience to seduce but Seungri never seems to enjoy it as much. He guesses it's more fun for him to go out with his other friends; Jiyong knows he can be too conscious of their reputations and even more conscious of Seungri's every move so maybe it's better without the leader watching everything he does.

And even though Youngbae teases him for always watching the maknae, staring at him like one of their fans, he's managed to lose Seungri. It occurs to him that maybe it's the other way around and the problem is just that Seungri doesn't want to be found by him but before the thought can furrow his brow, Seungri's climbing up the steps to him, hand pulling along a guy Jiyong doesn't recognise. Seungri's got a lot of friends so that's not unusual but knows from the way Seungri's holding his expression in one of his professional smiles (the one that pulls the left side of his mouth higher and makes interviewers think he's going to tell them something no-one's ever heard before) that this one's not some random friend.

This guy Seungri's got a hold of, smooth smiling and wrapping his arm around Seungri's waist, he's trouble. Jiyong's never claimed to be the smartest guy in the world but he's been around enough to recognise a predator. He's older, maybe thirty, too old to be trawling clubs in too-tight jeans, Jiyong thinks spitefully, and he's looking at Seungri indulgently, laughing at everything he says, squeezing his waist when Seungri giggles drunkenly as he trips up the steps. Seungri's looking at Jiyong assessingly, looking as nervous as Jiyong's ever seen him, says he wants to go home and Hyunshik (says his name low and glances at him flirtingly, like there's some secret there that Jiyong's not a part of) is coming too and at first Jiyong is confused because what's the big deal about taking a friend home to crash when you're both drunk and tired of clubbing? 

And then he gets it: Seungri's taking him home. He's a stranger, someone Seungri just met, and he's taking him home. Seungri knows what the guy means by standing too close and he knows what Hyunshik's asking for with his arms around his waist and he's got his fucking fingers tucked into the waist of Seungri's jeans and he's smiling like a fool at Seungri's wriggling and Seungri's taking him home. The last time Jiyong checked Seungri only giggled like that for powder-sweet girls that were gone before Jiyong even bothered to remember their names, even though Seungri swore he was nearly in love with them, and the shock of it keeps him silent until Seungri turns to leave and he hears himself say that he'll come too, he's sick of this club, he'll go home with them. 

They flirt in the taxi on the way home. Jiyong knows he should have sat in the front and he swears it's only habit that makes him follow Seungri into the back seat, pressing tight against him. Habit, just like the hand that he rests on Seungri's thigh. It's a close fit and there's really no other place to put his hand even though it means he has to feel every movement of Seungri's body when he twists playfully as he and Hyunshik wrestle about and murmur things Jiyong can't hear. It's an eternity to their apartment and when they arrive, Jiyong passes far too much money to the driver and lets himself out. He knows they're following him but it seems to take a lot longer for them to reach the door he's left open and he doesn't care but they're probably disturbing the neighbours. It's just rude, Jiyong thinks as he gets three beers from the fridge, and he's always hated rudeness. But they're in now and Seungri's laughing as he throws his arms open to welcome Hyunshik to their home, takes two bottles from Jiyong with a tiny smile and passes one to Hyunshik.

They're sitting on the couch now, too close, there's enough room for a couple of bodies on either side, and Hyunshik has his his hand curling round the inside of Seungri's thigh. Jiyong knows the feel of it, full and meaty under the palm, hard and tempting when he tenses those muscles. This guy, he doesn't know that, can only feel the softness of Seungri's lax thighs and Jiyong hates it, hates that this stranger can so easily put his hands there and get the opening of Seungri's legs like it's nothing. Like he's easy to touch, like he's sweet and will give. But he thinks maybe that's what's the worst. Seeing Seungri like this, he gets that all that's true and the only one he won't give in to is Jiyong. He's used to sharing Seungri, to him saying Jiyong's his favourite and then watching him slide up to everyone but him for attention, or hugs, or praise but he's never felt quite so pathetic as he does watching a stranger get what he's been wanting for so long just by smiling and whispering smirking words in his ear. He's doing it now, murmuring into Seungri's ear as his hand shifts slowly up Seungri's thigh. Whatever he's saying makes Seungri cut his eyes quickly to Jiyong and for a moment when their eyes meet Jiyong could almost swear he's cold sober. It passes when Seungri closes his eyes on a moan and Jiyong looks down to see Hyunshik's hand cupping the apex of Seungri's thighs, squeezing now, rubbing in a way that must be half between pleasure and pain from the friction of rough denim on sensitive skin. He doesn't seem to care though, just keeps pulling at Seungri until he's got a steady rhythm going and between the press of hard flesh he can nearly make out under Seungri's jeans and the tight squeeze of his eyes shut tight in pleasure, Jiyong doesn't know where to focus. He meets eyes with Hyunshik, watches his lips lift in a smirk and is caught between the urge to punch his smug face and cheer him on because he knows what's coming next. He's right.

Hyunshik lifts his hand, pops the button and pulls down Seungri's zipper so slowly Jiyong could swear he hears each tooth releasing. Seungri's wearing the same underwear he does everyday and it should bring Jiyong down, remind him of the boy he sees padding to the bathroom each morning, childishly rubbing his eyes, but all he can see is the hard press of flesh under cotton, the line of Seungri's cock. He knows he should leave, he doesn't want to see this, but he can't feel his knees and he knows this is the closest he's going to get to seeing Seungri undone and the curiosity kills him.

Hyunshik palms Seungri's crotch, squeezing, but Jiyong can tell he's only teasing. He pulls back, one hand on Seungri's face as he pulls him into a kiss and the other on the fastenings of his own jeans. He pulls his fly open in the time it takes for Seungri to meet his lips and he bites softly at Seungri's bottom lip, murmurs to him and pushes at his shoulder. Seungri goes with it, sweet and wanting to please, and at the first touch of his tongue to Hyunshik's cock Jiyong lets out a noise he's never heard come from his lips before. His heart's never beaten this fast before, he's sure he's about to have a heart attack but he can't pull his eyes from the stretch of Seungri's lips and the sheen on them that slowly turns into a line of spittle working it's way down his chin. He tells himself to leave, thinks how awkward this will be tomorrow but he feels as weak as if Seungri was choking himself on Jiyong's cock instead of Hyunshik's. He can recognise the look in Seungri's eye, can see that he's working mostly on bravado and trying to do his best . 

When the guy slides his hand into Seungri's hair and yanks his head to the side so his cock gleams wet against Seungri's lips, sliding slowly as Hyunshik rolls his hips up, Jiyong decides he can't watch this anymore. Seungri's face is tipped towards him, his eyes half-lidded but Jiyong can still see the shine of them between his fluttering eyelashes and he's sure Seungri's looking straight at him. He wants to leave, wants to book it before Seungri notices the flush in his cheeks, the awkward stance he's forced into as his erection pushes into the seam of his pants but his feet feel so heavy. He shouldn't be seeing this and he tells himself that it's worry for his dongsaeng, his maknae, that's making him stay. He's watched this boy grow, half pushed him through his teenage years and surely it's not wrong to watch over him in this, not wrong to hate the way Hyunshik pushes Seungri's lips tighter against the side of his cock and laughs lowly in his throat when Seungri pouts to give him more pressure

There are so many thoughts running through Jiyong's mind, whether he should leave, that even over the familiar scent of male and sex he can still smell the oranges Seungri keeps in a bowl on the table for a quick breakfast when their schedules are tight, he bought those jeans for Seungri, bought them off the rack and knew they'd fit perfectly because he knows Seungri's body as well as he knows his own. First though is the knowledge that this isn't the first time he's seen Seungri's lips working hard flesh, at least not within his mind. But never in the dreams he denied or the scenes that played out when he had his own hands pulling pleasure from his body and even though he's always played it off as some strange side effect of spending so much time with Seungri, he has to admit the truth now. He wants Seungri, has for a long time and he's watching this because he's desperate for any part of him.

Hyunshik groans and pulls Seungri's hair in a way that has to hurt, grinds out "You gonna let me fuck you? I'll do you so good." and at Seungri's high pitched whine, Jiyong loses whatever control he thought he had. That noise... it was pained but it wasn't a 'stop'; that was an invitation if Jiyong's ever heard one. He likes it, he wants to be used like that, Jiyong realises and it sends a pulse through his groin that nearly buckles his knees. He's next to them in a flash, one hand on Hyunshik's forearm, pulling his hand out of Seungri's mussed hair and the other grabbing his jacket from the arm of the couch, shoving it to his chest. Seungri makes a surprised squawk as he lands on his butt on the floor but Jiyong can't look at him right now.

"Leave" he spits at Hyunshik and pushes on his shoulder to let him know he's serious. Hyunshik starts to pull himself up, swears at Jiyong and cuts his eyes to where Seungri's laying shocked on the floor.

"You should've said your boyfriend's the jealous type." Hyunshik murmurs. "You gimme a call when you get sick of him. A mouth like yours..." he runs his fingers over Seungri's swollen pink lips as he talks and Jiyong lets out a noise that makes him pull away and get to his feet, hand busy doing up his fly. Now that he's looking at Seungri he wonders how the guy can leave so easily with this gorgeous boy sitting in front of him, flushed pink and so sweetly aroused, just waiting to taken.

Jiyong gets the feeling the guy's laughing at him as he makes his way to the front door but he can't take his eyes off Seungri long enough to check. Seungri's got a look on his face Jiyong can't place and he thinks it might be shame. It's a strange thought and Jiyong half wants to reassure him, make Seungri lift his eyes and smile the smile that shows he's unbeatable but the image of his mouth on someone else's dick is too strong so he just pushes Seungri's abandoned beer towards him on the coffee table, says "Drink it."

He takes a sip and puts it back on the table but that's not enough so Jiyong nudges it again.

"Clean your mouth out." Seungri knows what he means and takes a gulp, swirls it around, pushes it between his teeth before swallowing audibly.

"Jiyong.." he starts but Jiyong can't bear to hear his voice right now. Can't hear the soft plea in his voice that wants his hyung to forgive whatever he's done wrong because he doesn't want to think about what Seungri's done wrong. Doesn't want to have to admit that his trespass was wanting someone other than Jiyong so he shifts into the space Hyunshik left on the couch and with Seungri blushing and quiet in front of him, he gives himself a pass, lets himself forget what he should do and just follows the path his body wants to make.

He pulls Seungri's head up and presses his mouth down hard onto Seungri's until he opens and Jiyong can push his tongue past Seungri's lips. He runs his tongue over the back of Seungri's teeth and searches for the taste of another even as his stomach roils at the thought of it. All he can taste is beer though and though he tries to wash the thought of Hyunshik out just as easily his mind keeps on replaying the pained whimper Seungri let out. He has his hands in Seungri's hair but even when he pulls he can't get Seungri to repeat it so he pushes him down and slides off the couch to straddle his chest. He makes short work of his fly and when he can push his briefs down far enough to let his cock free he takes himself in hand and nudges at Seungri's closed lips with the head, shuddering at the sight of himself against the wet and pink of Seungri's lips.

"Is this what you want?" he hisses, "You like this?" Seungri makes an unidentifiable noise and opens his mouth, lets Jiyong push in and tongues under the head. It's so good, perfect, and how many times has he done this? Who else has he let put their dick in his mouth and how many men have watched his cheeks hollow as he sucks like a baby at the tit?

The thought is enough to make Jiyong pull out, move down to strip Seungri of his pants. When he's staring down at the stretch of Seungri's body, all that pale skin broken only by patches of sparse hair, dusting his legs and framing his blood dark cock, he knows from the embarrassed clench of Seungri's knees that whatever else he's done this is as far as he's ever gone. Maybe he would've let Hyunshik fuck him though, Jiyong thinks. Would've laid down just like this for a stranger and he can see it in his mind, can see the opening of Seungri's thighs for anyone but him.

This is his, though, and he won't share it. Seungri's his, has been since he was a kid coming back to Big Bang from his first rejection, from the first time he flashed his crooked tooth grin at Jiyong and followed his directions exactly because he wanted to be Big Bang more than he loved his pride. He's Jiyong's, his to play with, his to push and tease and Jiyong feels nothing but righteous as he scrapes his short, bitten fingernails down Seungri's thighs and marks pink trails over his skin before digging his fingertips just above Seungri's hip bones.

There's a stray thought of gentleness but it disappears when he looks up to see Seungri staring at the ceiling with a tight jaw and Jiyong wonders who he's imagining on that flat white canvas. A sharp tug at his cock gets nothing but twitching hips and the closing of his eyes and Jiyong decides to take that as permission, even if Seungri's picturing someone else. It's too late to stop now and Jiyong's an expert at selfishness. 

He yanks Seungri's thighs open and pushes his knees towards his chest so he's open. He's a thing of wonder, sharp muscles showing in his stomach as he drags in sharp breaths, the meat of his strong thighs and pale arse, and the dusky pink of his hole trembling between them like the sweetest prize Jiyong's ever aimed for.

There's nothing nearby he can use for lube and he won't take the chance of Seungri waking from the half-drunk lust stupor he seems to be in so he dives downs, gathers all the spit in his watering mouth and pushes it into Seungri's hole with his tongue. When he hears the sharp cry Seungri let's out, Jiyong goes a little crazy, licking at him as he pulls Seungri open. He keeps him spread with his thumbs as he slips a finger inside. He keeps one, then two fingers pushing while he gathers his spit and drools wetness over the perfect stretch of skin around his moving fingers. It's not enough but he can't wait any more; he can't deny the restless movement of Seungri's hips or the little cries he lets out every time Jiyong crooks his fingers inside him.

He slides one hand up as he moves his body over Seungri's, twists a nipple on the way just so he can ride the sharp jerk of Seungri's thigh against his leaking cock, presses his palm to Seungri's open mouth and tells him to lick. Tells him to make it wet because it's all he's gonna get. Seungri licks and sucks at his fingers in a way that makes Jiyong wish he'd spent more time on his mouth. He wants this more though, his hips already fucking at the back of Seungri's thigh in anticipation. Wants it bad enough to finally pull his hand away and bring it down to slick his cock with Seungri's spit. And finally, finally he lines up against Seungri and he tries to take it slow but Seungri's so open, just the barest resistance so the head slides right in and after that Jiyong can't help but shove forward, making Seungri cry out. Seungri squirms and whines and Jiyong knows this can't be what anyone wants for their first time but he just grabs Seungri's hands and pushes them to the floor next his head. Seungri keeps up a steady whimper as Jiyong fucks in short and hard and Jiyong grunts at the tightness. It's perfect, he's perfect, so tight around Jiyong's cock and the near-raw drag of skin is ratcheting him higher and higher.

He knows this, knows how to make it good for Seungri and he puts everything he has into making Seungri want this as much as he does. Jiyong lifts up so he can watch the slide of his cock into Seungri, brings his hand down to rub at where Seungri's stretched out around him and can't stop the murmurs of praise. "Good boy, you're so good, Seungri." Seungri's hips buck up at that and he starts to roll them up to meet Jiyong's thrusts, gasping like a landed fish. His eyes flick to Seungri's with the movement and his hips stutter when he realises Seungri's staring straight at him with his mouth open.

"Like this? This is what you want?" It's getting hard to talk, he's out of breath but he can't stop. He leans down to press his mouth to Seungri's open one and the change in angle makes his cock hit Seungri just right so he's mouthing out grunts against Jiyong's lips and tightening his legs around Jiyong's ribs. Jiyong knows he won't last much longer, not with Seungri pulsing so sweetly around him and pushing up at him like he wishes he could take Jiyong deeper and he wants more than anything to feel Seungri come on his cock so he slides his hand between their bellies to press against Seungri's cock. It's slick, wet and leaking between then and Seungri throws his head back at the first touch. He's close, eyes squeezed tight and mouth in a grimace, about to come with the barest touch to his cock because getting fucked is all he needs. So this is what he was looking for tonight, Jiyong thinks hazily and the flash of Hyunshik's smirking face in his mind makes him fuck Seungri harder, pushing his knees towards his shoulders so he can get deeper.

"You like it that much? You would have fucked him?" Jiyong slurs, he can't think over the sweaty slide of their bodies. "You still want him? He couldn't fuck you like this..." He ignores the protesting noises Seungri's making as he talks but he can't ignore it when Seungri pulls his head, kisses him so hard Jiyong can feel his lip splitting and hisses, "You, Jiyong. Jiyong, you, you bastard. It's always been you." 

His body tightens in shock, the hand on Seungri's cock squeezing hard so that Seungri cries out and pulls his body into a curl as he comes between them. He's groaning out Jiyong's name and clutching at him with his whole body, arse tight and pulling at Jiyong's cock and Jiyong's mind blanks out as his body takes over. He shoves forward, once, twice, three times and comes with a grunt to the chorus of Seungri panting his name against his ear. 

He pushes through the newly slick slide of his come and the tremors of Seungri around him as he pulls his heavy head up far enough to look Seungri in the eye. It's there, everything he wants to see, Seungri wants him, Seungri wants him and he only has enough energy to repeat Seungri's words, "You, it's always been you, Seungri" before slumping down to rest on Seungri's chest. 

He'll have to move, he knows, and he will. He'll put them both to bed and he'll sleep with his arms around Seungri like a lover for the first time despite their many nights spent sharing a bed. And in the morning he'll wake with the knowledge he can touch his maknae as much as he wants because Seungri wants him just as much but for now he's okay like this. He's okay with feeling Seungri's smile against his cheek and feeling his chest rise in rapid breaths and feeling like he's exactly where he's meant to be.


End file.
